supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Planta Piraña
La Planta Piraña (Piranha Plant en inglés; ''パックンフラワー Pakkun Furawā'' lit. Flor Pakkun''Pakkun es una adaptación de la onomatopeya ''Pakupaku, la cual se usa como sonido para abrir y cerrar la boca repetidamente. en japonés) es un enemigo recurrente en la [[Mario (universo)|serie Mario]]. Es una especie de planta carnívora que sale de las tuberías dando mordidas a Mario y a sus compañeros. Perfil Se caracterizan por ser muy agresivas, ya que atacan a cualquiera que se les acerque. Tienen una boca con dientes muy afilados y su cabeza esta llena de pecas blancas. Son en su mayoría rojas, pero también las hay moradas, negras o verdes. Por lo general se resguardan en sus tuberías y se esconden en ellas para atacar por sorpresa. Algunas de ellas incluso son capaces de disparar bolas de fuego para atacar. Las Plantas Piraña están dirigidas por su rey: Floro Piraña, el cual lleva puesta una corona de pétalos. En Super Smash Bros. Las Plantas Piraña son uno de los tantos enemigos que aparecen en el escenario Reino Champiñón, pero a diferencia de los Goombas y los Koopa Troopas ellas sí interactuan con los personajes. Se muestran con un diseño inspirado a su aparición en Super Mario Bros. ''Aparecen en las dos tuberías transportadoras en posición vertical del escenario golpeando a los personajes que estén cerca de ellas y causando alrededor de 10% de daño y enviando al oponente en una trayectoria semi-vertical. La potencia de este golpe es baja y muy pocas veces da K.O. La Planta Piraña puede ser derrotada con un golpe fuerte. Planta Piraña SSB.png|Planta Piraña en ''Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl No aparece como un enemigo, pero una variante, Floro Piraña, aparece como un jefe en el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Si aparece como trofeo. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Planta Piraña :Un monstruo voraz con forma de planta que reside por lo general en tuberías. Emergen con sus fauces abiertas, al acecho de su presa. Un salto mal calculado y serás pasto de ellas. No las llaman "piraña" por capricho. Salvo excepciones (hay Plantas Pirañas de todo tipo), no suelen salir si Mario permanece sobre una tubería o justo a su lado. Detestan las bolas de fuego. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' Inglés :Piranha Plant :A vicious, plantlike monster that typically hides in pipes. Piranha Plants emerge with mouths open, awaiting victims. A poorly timed jump means a chomping--hence the "piranha" name. While there have been exceptions--there are many Piranha Plants with unique traits-- they generally don't appear if Mario waits on top of or just next to a pipe. They hate fireballs. :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' :*''NDS: New Super Mario Bros.'' En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U La Planta Piraña aparece únicamente como trofeo en ambas versiones. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Planta Piraña :Estas plantas piraña se mueren de ganas de tragarse nada menos que a Mario. Las hay de varios tipos: piraña fontana, piraña pirómana, piraña tintómana, piraña reptante... ¡por mencionar solo unas pocas! Pero tu quédate con la idea principal: "plantas con dientes que quieren comerse a Mario" :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) Inglés right|90px :Piranha Plant :These carnivorous plants are hungry for one thing - Mario! There are all sorts of them, including the Naval Piranha, Fire Piranha Plant, Inky Piranha Plant, Piranha Creeper, Bone Piranha Plant, Stalking Piranha Plant... But all you need to know is "plants with teeth want to eat Mario". :*''NES: Super Mario Bros.'' (10/1985) :*''NES: Super Mario Bros. 3'' (02/1990) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Planta Piraña aparecerá en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como personaje descargable y su Smash Final, invoca a Floro Piraña. Enlaces externos Notas Véase también Categoría:Enemigos comunes Categoría:Personajes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate